Justice League fanfic
by ascension19
Summary: Erm... just a little idea I had. Mainly a prose idea of something that would better suit a film or TV series but whatever. Focuses on my own canon but with the characters from DCU.


W.I.P

GENERIC STATEMENT ABOUT HOW DC AND NOT I OWN WONDER WOMAN, FLASH, AND THE OTHER MEMBERS OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AND DC COMICS.

THIS IS A FAN FICTION AND THUS CERTAIN ELEMENTS MAY DEVIATE FROM STANDARD DC CANON.

ALSO I AM WRITING THIS ON WORDPAD SO NO SPELLCHECK. WILL DO ONE SOON.

The morning light splintered over the horizon as the sun dawned over the South Atlantic Ocean's western coast. A light breeze whipped the seawater against the thick, gnarled, turgid boughs of the Mangrove swamp, atop which stood an intimidating raven-haired woman who watched with meaningful ease and obvious alacrity as the salty foam dissipated amongst the branches. Rapacious shrieks from feral gulls carried on the cool air over her head out of mind; she relished the intimacy.

'Athena!'

A voice behind her caused her to turn. Another Amazonian, blonde, heavier and taller, observed from afar with crossed arms. The tree she leant against sighed under her weight.

'They named this place after us, those men,' she continued, 'for its dangers I should hope, but perhaps for its beauty or valor.'

Athena growled. Her eyes were as cold as the sea she beheld, and they mirrored its skin in colour- a dull grey with a splash of bright, iridescent blue. Even the deepest water can reveal its charms to those who inquire deep enough, those who delve in and cannot satiate their unquenchable thirst... but the water tastes like tears and brings them to the eyes of men.

'Beauty, Hippolyta? I should hope not. How trivial of them. And typical.'

'Easy for some!' Hippolyta laughed. 'They worshipped you for your beauty. Once.'

'And I hated them for it,' Athena replied vehemently. 'What went wrong, Queen? Was it me? Were we too... late?' A brackish chill came over her as she recalled the torments of the past. Hate was falling into place, hate of a magnitude such that would shame Tartarus. Hippolyta walked over to Athena, and tentatively put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Queen stood over God, subservient.

'If anything, my Lord...' she waited for approval.

'Yes, yes, Hippolyta. Man's titles will suffice, I care not for ''gender'' specific appellations. Such namings are laughable, but I will allow them to maintain their pride. It's all they think they have. Anyway, please continue.'

'We were too early, my Highness. My people hear tales from expeditionaries that they have... ascended.'

Athena's eyes narrowed. 'You would have contact with the mortals now?'

Hippolyta started. 'Of course not, Mother-'

'_Mother?_'

'An ecclesiastical title... I apologise,' she replied, kneeling.

'You read too many of man's texts. They poison your mind like they do the heart.'

'Your heart is still strong, my _Imperator_,' Hippolyta said carefully. Athena smiled cruelly, pleased with the word. 'The world lives on. Times have changed.'

'When we crafted her,' the Goddess went on, marvelling her own graceful hand, the porcelain white fingertips dancing in the light cast from the waves lapping against where she stood, 'we made her to be the greatest of you all. The future Queen of Themyscira. Her talents would have even her mother bow down.' Hippolyta shifted uneasily. 'Yet my world has been eviscerated and we are no longer our own legacy. My women are snatched from the womb like pigs. Perhaps Themyscira must rise.'

Athena levitated over the sea, the wind blowing strands of hair across her exquisite face like jet striking ivory. Her unveiled skin shone, basked in a star's glow. Perfection incarnate. Athena was reluctant to let her go, and Hippolyta knew; she was secretly conflicted and alarmed.

A hundred miles away, a tidal spray grew taller and nearer.

'Hippolyta, I am wary, but we cannot disregard them any longer. My experiences from long ago have clouded my empathy for man, so I have restored hers to my once-naive state. She should make the ideal emissary for your nation. And, of course, she will keep my mother's wisdom-'

'And her cunning,' Hippolyta said cautiously.

'Which she shall utilise with utmost sympathy. Added to this she retains Amazonian prowess- strength, speed, and power over man. Then, and because she deserves a way to join me once her work here is done-' Hippolyta looked away for just a fraction of a moment- 'I gift her with flight.'

The Amazon Queen knelt before Athena. 'I love you, _my _Queen. And for what you have brought my daughter, I owe you infinitely.'

'My good Hippolyta,' Athena whispered, surprisingly lovingly and with a hand caressing her lips, 'I would be rid of the hate that wearies my blackened heart. My sole desire for this moment is... is that I should so love to meet a _man_ of this age before ascending to Olympus.'

The tidal spray was could now not be further than a few miles from them. Athena turned to face it, smiling, intrigued, as it moved dynamically towards her.

'Could it be your wish is granted? Is it a man's ship, Matriarch?' Hippolyta inquired, still on both knees. 'I have been told of their boats that run fast, faster even than a sprinting _Pegasi_, and make noises not unlike those one would hear at night during a stay in Hades' realm.'

'That is no vessel, girl,' Athena exhaled wonderously. Under her breath she uttered her excitement. 'It is a man. An individual truly blessed with Hermes' feet. He wears a crimson body and moves more impressively than any mortal I have witnessed in my entirety presiding over creation. This ones looks to be able to outrun death itself. The ocean parts under his command.'

'I'm sure Hephaestus would forge a more impressive rat,' Hippolyta said with chagrin. 'I would not allow him to view us in our innocence.'

'He may look.' Hippoltya remained still, yielding as Athena instructed. The Goddess bit her lip. She could now smell the man's presence, mere seconds from them. Her knees quivered. It had been many, many ages.

'Hello, mortal,' she said, raising her hand. A red blur sped past her- she was soaked in freezing saltwater. Athena gasped and flicked her hair out of her eyes, thrilled. She caught _him_ say a few words and savoured them.

'Yeah... I left about fifty seconds ago... sure thing. I'll just- hang on a moment. I'll, err... I'll be right back.'

The man in red backtracked and stood in front of the two Amazons, looking up at Athena.

'Central's missing Wally but I'll be back soon. Meeting with the man in ten seconds- but I'm a little sidetracked. Call you back in a minute!' A small beep came from his ear. Hippolyta looked frustratingly at the male. Athena whipped her hair back.

'Like what you see, mortal?'

'Well hello ladies!' Flash exclaimed. 'It's moments like this that make me wish I had a photographic memory. Anyway, big things going on in Metropolis. Can't stay, gotta run!' He sprinted off, drenching Athena once more.

'Was it something I said?' she said to the kneeling Queen, confused.

'Generally, the men of Earth wear clothing. It's considered ''civilised''.'

'Well, each to their own. I'll return you your daughter. But remember what I said... she must be the one to bring Themyscira to them.' Athena sensed Hippolyta's head drop, disheartened; she ignored her.

'Of course, my Lord. I shall let you recline in Olympus.'

A wisp of golden light rose heavenwards as Athena's body fell into the sea and was swallowed by it. Hippolyta dived in after her, picking her up around her precious waist and dragging her to the surface.

'Diana!'

She coughed, spitting out seawater. 'Mother?'

'I've got you,' Hippolyta said soothingly.

'Was it... was it Athena again?'

'I'm afraid it was, darling.'

'No, I'm honored,' Diana murmured. 'We owe her everything.'

Hippolyta stared at the morning sun. 'Times change.'

- TBC


End file.
